


Perfect Places

by lilox12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Other characters are briefly mentioned - Freeform, kara and lena are gay messes, san junipero au, spoiler for the episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilox12/pseuds/lilox12
Summary: When Kara finds herself in a new place with limited time, she can't help but feel pressured to enjoy it however she can. Until she meets Lena and suddenly it's as if there isn't enough time in the world.OrThe San Junipero AU that's probably been written a thousand times but I just wanted to add one more to the collection.





	Perfect Places

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> I just wanted to give a heads up and say that this work is not entirely (if at all) original. It's the first time I'm writing in years, so as an exercise, I'm making myself get used to narrating actions. Seriously, this is for practice so don't get your hopes up. if you do enjoy it, great, but if not , just let me know what's up and i'll edit out mistakes.  
> English is not my first language

She was wandering around town aimlessly, staring at the shops, the lights, the people. It was a Saturday night, in 1987, which meant that all kinds of people were coming in and out of bars and hanging out. Not Kara, though. She wasn’t as well acquainted with San Junipero’s nightlife, and it’s not as if she knew anyone. But she did have a curfew in a few hours and desperately wanted to enjoy herself, however way there was. Maybe she could go look for a place to grab a bite or get some ice-cream. She had always loved a double scoop of chocolate and mint flavours.

“Could you please stop it? I just want to have some fun!” A woman yelled.

“Lena, come on.” 

The woman’s tone grabbed Kara’s attention. There was the woman, Lena her name was, with flowing black hair and a striking purple denim jacket, being closely followed by a tall man who seemed exasperated by her attitude. They headed to the nearest club and for the first time since arriving in San Junipero, Kara considered going in as well. Perhaps she was curious (it definitely wasn’t the girl). 

It was loud. She most assuredly wasn’t to used to this, to crowds, to shouting. She didn’t even know where to start, where to go. Until she saw the arcade machines that is, this she knew how to handle. She opted to lay low, play a few games (and not hope to run into Lena again.)

“Hey, you’re good at this!” A man said, coming up behind her. Yeah, she knew she was good, she just wanted to be left alone… In a crowded bar. What was she expecting? The guy just kept talking to her about the game, completely unfazed by her lack of response.

“Do you want to play Top Speed? It’s a multiplayer game.” The guy asked. She looked at the machine to see what game he was talking about. The screen showed a car crashing through a building.

“Oh, no!” She had to get out of there. Instead, she grabbed a coke and sat down in the club’s lounging area, where she saw him again, the man who was following Lena. And then she saw Lena. Striking, mysterious Lena... who was coming right towards her with a determined expression.

“Go along with whatever I say.”

“Sorry?” Kara was definitely confused now. 

“Whatever I say, go along with it.” 

Just as Lena had said that, the man who was following behind her outside was right there by the table. 

“Okay, Mike, you’re just pestering now. Do I have to red light you?”

“Two hours 35” Was all Mike answered. 

“Oh, my God.” Lena rolled her eyes, exasperated. 

“Look, last week we had the most amazing--”

“Last week was last week. I need to talk to my friend here, okay? Haven’t seen her in a while.” 

Mike scoffed at that.

“Look, she’s sick. Like “six months to live” sick.” Lena was getting desperate now.

“Five, actually” Of course Kara was getting in on it, Mike was seriously annoying her now. Lena gave her a very thankful look and that’s when Kara really looked at Lena. Forget her jacket, her vibrant green eyes were her most striking feature, her shaped eyebrows, her lips-

“I need to catch up with her. Private time.” 

“Fine, okay” Finally, Mike was leaving them- Lena alone. He looked at Kara and raised his beer “Hey, I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay” Kara simply shrugged him off. 

So he finally, finally left and Lena gave out a big exasperated sigh. 

“Sorry for killing you. The whole “six months to live” thing? Sorry, five. Nice touch.” Lena smiled at her and Kara couldn’t look at her without blushing. 

“Lena.” She introduced as she raised her hand.

“Kara.” She replied shaking the offered hand

“You know, Mike really isn’t as bad as he seems. It’s just… I met him at the Quagmire so…”

“What’s the Quagmire?” Kara asked. She clearly had a lot more to explore in town.

“If you don’t already know what the Quagmire is, you probably don’t wanna know.” 

“Why not?” Kara pressed, but Lena didn’t look at her, instead she got up and offered her hand with a smirk. Kara understood.

“Oh, no it’s fine.” She replied, but she looked at Lena who had her eyebrow raised and a smug looking grin and Kara couldn't help but grab her hand and let herself be dragged across the dancefloor to the bar. 

“Hey, bartender, Jack and Coke times two.”

“Oh, no. Mine was just a Coke.” Kara tried to correct, but Lena was unfazed.

“Times two.” Lena insisted. 

So they both sat down at the bar, and while Lena was definitely pretty Kara couldn’t help but feel awkward. She didn’t know what conversation to bring up, how to talk to her. Then again, Lena didn’t look worried, she was staring at her, scrutinizing Kara. 

“What are you doing?” Kara asked, looking anywhere else and fixing her glasses.

“I’m… regarding you.” 

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I feel like I’m being analyzed.” 

“Why the glasses?” 

Because she was used to. Because she always wore them. Because they remind her of a different time when everything was normal. Beca-

“Um…” Kara replied, instead. Lena was definitely interfering with her brain tonight, she was usually more expressive.

“I like them. They totally work on you. But do you need them?” Lena couldn’t help but ask.

“Yeah, the lenses don’t do anything.” 

“Knew it!”

“I used to wear them in school. So I guess now they’re kind of a… comfort thing.” This was the most personal bit Kara shared about herself since coming into town, and strangely enough, she didn’t mind. 

“I figured they were more of a fashion statement.” 

“Really?” 

“But then the rest of your outfit is not.” Lena replied, slyly looking at Kara’s choice of clothing. Kara started to feel self-conscious. This is what she was used to wearing; the glasses, the shirt and sweater combo, the pastel colouring. It was a part of her personality, in a way. 

Lena sensed her nervousness and quickly interjected.

“I mean, it's not a bad thing. Have you seen what the rest of them are wearing? People try so hard to look how they think they should look.”

She wasn’t wrong. Looking around, Kara noticed that most people were dressed as 1980’s stereotypes, as if they had watched too many Hollywood movies instead of having actually lived the time. 

“But I like these.” Lena said as she reached for Kara’s glasses. Kara wasn’t expecting the closeness and flinched, so Lena let go of them.

“They’re authentically you.” 

Just the way Lena said that, with such honesty and openness made Kara want to reach out and touch her, to feel her. Just as she had that thought, the bartender came with their drinks and Kara, as if to detract from her own mind, chugged most of it in one go. One of the worst ideas she has had.

“You never tasted it before?” Lena asked. She looked impressed. 

“No I…I just haven’t had it in a while. It’s good.” 

“Do you live here?” Lena asked, abruptly. 

“No. Oh, uh--”

“Tourist?”

Not really, but it isn’t as if Kara could explain.

“We’ll go with tourist. So you’re new here?” Lena pressed.

“First night.” 

“First night? Wow, okay!” 

Just then a new song started to play and Lena was getting into it, once again holding out her hand.

“Oh, no, Dance floors aren’t my thing.” 

“Come on.” Lena insisted, getting up.

“No, I’ll look dumb--”

“Just follow my lead!” Lena stated, grabbing Kara’s hand firmly and not letting her go.

This was way out of Kara’s comfort zone, so she opted to copy Lena’s moves. She tried at least, but she was just mesmerized by her. She was breathtaking, and just so beautiful, it made Kara’s face flush and her heartbeat spike and her breathing became shallow-

Kara ran away. She saw a backdoor by the end of the bar and went outside, where it was pouring rain, where she could breathe, away from the noise, the smells… away from Lena. She was not making herself go through this again.

She had time for a slow, deep breath before she heard someone calling her.

“Hey!” Of course it was Lena. “Why did you leave?”

“I… I said I’m not much of a dancer.” 

“Yeah, no shit. Like a frightened horse on a frozen lake back there.” Lena answered and Kara couldn’t help but blush. Of course she had looked like a fool in front of Lena. But Lena noticed her affliction.

“I’m kidding. Half kidding. Sorry I pushed you into it.” In a strange turn of events, it was now Lena who couldn’t make eye contact with Kara. “Saturday nights once a week… It’s like no time. I get impatient.”

“No, no, it’s not that. It’s…” She braced herself and looked at Lena. And then stared, hypnotized really. “Everyone was looking.” She finished with a small voice. 

“Looking?”

“Yeah. You know, two girls dancing.” Kara voicing her concerns actually made Lena smile.

“Okay, one, folks are way less uptight than they used to be. And two, this is a party town. No one’s judging.” Lena was trying her best to calm Kara down but it was no use. So humour would have to be the next tactic.

“Face it. If they were staring, it’s because I’m bodacious.” Lena had said it as a joke but the way she made Kara laugh melted her. So she gave one small step towards her.

“You’re stupid.” Kara had never really tested her flirting skills before, so managed to make herself cringe with her reply. She sounded like a first-grader.

“Thank you.” 

They let silence envelop them, Kara staring at the floor wanting to say something, to keep the conversation floating. For this to not end so soon. 

“I’ve never been on a dance floor.” It’s what she opted to say. 

“Never? As in the whole time you’ve been alive never?” There was no judgement in Lena’s tone, just curiosity.

“Never.”

“What are you, like, Amish? That’s one sheltered existence you got there.”

Oh, how right she was.

“Yeah, well. As far as my family’s concerned, I can’t do anything.” Kara felt she was over-sharing so she just fixed her glasses and stared down. Lena shouldn’t be bothered with this, they’ve barely met. This was way too personal way too quick.

“Well, no one knows about even half the shit I get up to.” Bless Lena for trying to make Kara feel comfortable. But Kara still wasn’t looking at her. “With your folks, though, it’s from a place of love, right? They worry.” 

“They don’t worry. Just the concept of me enjoying myself would blow their minds.” 

To Lena, this had sounded like an invitation.

“What would you like to do? That you’ve never done.”

“Oh… So many things.” Kara sounded almost regretful.

“San Junipero is a party town. All up for grabs. Midnight’s two hours away.” Lena sounded so enticing with her voice low and her head right next to Kara’s. Kara felt overwhelmed suddenly, with the closeness and the time passing by so quickly.

“Oh, that’s not long.”

“Why waste time standing here?” Lena was in Kara’s personal bubble now, pressing her hand on Kara’s bicep. But as soon as there was contact, Kara turned away. 

“I uh… Listen I-” Kara wanted and didn’t want this. It was all so new, and weird and wonderful but there was no time. This isn’t how she wanted to do this. 

“It's okay.”

“No, I mean…” She did want this, she wanted to let Lena know that in a different place at a different time--

“Really, it’s okay.”

“No. I’m uh… I’m engaged. I have a fiancé. His name is James.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, but this wasn’t how Kara wanted to deal with Lena. To reject her. 

Lena wasn’t fazed.

“And is James here?”

“No, he’s…”

“Elsewhere?” 

“Yeah.”

She must’ve gone through to Lena, who was backing away now. Until she turned around and faced Kara again.

“Want to go to bed with me?” Lena asked nonchalantly. Kara wasn’t sure of what was the most confusing, Lena’s request or the way she had asked, as if asking about the weather. But Kara’s lack of response made Lena press further,

“We could be back at mine in like… seconds.”

Kara gaped at her, stared really. Was she really asking this seriously?

“I never did anything like that.” 

“All the more reason.” Lena answered with an inviting smile and raised eyebrow.

“Oh, you’re nice.” An understatement. “I can’t.”

“Okay.” Lena made a move to leave and Kara felt a surge of panic then. Kara didn’t want to part ways, didn’t want Lena to leave her. 

“I just… I can’t” 

“I get it.” Lena answered back with a chuckle.

“I have to go.” She really didn’t, but maybe if she left by her own volition it wouldn't’ be so hard. “It’s been really great to meet you.” Kara held out her hand, offering Lena a shake. Lena took it, looking slightly dejected, as if a handshake could properly convey how she felt, how she had made Kara feel (and how Kara made her feel.)

“Okay.” Was the only thing Lena had to offer.

So without looking back, Kara left. She kept her eyes closed, kept her breathing in check, kept counting her steps away from Lena, away from the club. She didn’t want to look back. But she did, of course, she wanted to have one last look at Lena, to look into her eyes and apologize for being like this, for rejecting her. For the stupid way she decided to part ways. 

Unfortunately, Lena was already gone. 

Maybe next time.


End file.
